


make you sing like birdsong

by godgavemelou



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deal With It, Established Relationship, F/M, Folktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, This is just porn okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgavemelou/pseuds/godgavemelou
Summary: “My dearest Jude,” Cardan breathes, his mouth moving closer to her, the hot air of his breath causing her to shiver, “I’m going to make you scream. Your voice will be like birdsong to the folk of Faerie.”Written for Day 12 of Folktober.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	make you sing like birdsong

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!!! My first fic in this fandom!
> 
> Welcome to this filthy little thing I wrote after a break from writing. I figured following a prompt would serve me well and... this came out of it.
> 
> I'm not someone who writes this kind of fic often so hopefully, I've done these beauties justice. I love Cardan and Jude so much, I'm so happy to finally be writing them.
> 
> (P.S. This was not beta'd. Sorry.)

Jude’s mask weighs heavy on her face as she scans the room, hundreds of people milling about, dancing, and making conversation. Wine flows from every cup, laughs and merry energy floating through her skin and bones, making her feel light. 

Her dress is extravagant. The deep burgundy of the fabric dips in a low a-line, showing off the caramel color of her skin. It’s sleeveless but bares a sheer cape, falling down her arms and down her back, the bottom of it grazing the floor. Her mask is the same deep red, with flecks of black, and feathers off the side. Her hair is swept back from her face, twisted in an elegant knot as the base of her neck. She looks lethal, like she’s swimming in the blood of all her enemies, the blood of people who met the blade of Nightfell. She’s never felt more beautiful.

Cardan is the one who decided on having this masquerade and yet, Jude hasn’t met his eyes in over an hour. A full moon’s light filters through the windows of the hall, casting beautiful shadows as all of Elfhame dances the night away. Jude moves with grace through the hall, the dais lingering at the front, taunting her with Cardan’s empty throne. 

As if he’s heard her thoughts, Cardan’s hand meets her hip, his fingers playing with the soft fabric of her gown.

“How is my High Queen?” he drawls, the smell of wine heavy on his lips. Jude smiles.

“She’s busy wondering why her King has abandoned her,” she whispers back, twirling in his grip so their faces are close, nose to nose.

He’s stunning, beyond breathtaking, the black ink of his eyes twinkling as he grins back at her. His hair is messy, the crown sitting on his head at an angle, as it always seems to be. The black of his outfit makes his eyes shine even more, velvet covering the lapels of his jacket. Jude runs her hands over it, feeling his heartbeat beneath the fabric, before falling to his free hand, gold rings covering every finger. 

“I would never allow myself the displeasure of abandoning you, my sweet villain. I was merely mingling.” Cardan’s eyes wander, following the deep cut of her dress. Jude feels her skin heat up under his gaze.

“Besides,” he grins, pulling her even closer, “if I had indeed abandoned you, I would be doing myself the dishonor of not seeing you in this dress.”

Despite the company around them, Jude suddenly feels as if they’re alone, darkness swallowing up everything but herself and Cardan. His hands are heavy on her hips, his gaze burning into her own. He lifts their intertwined hands, kissing her fingers. Jude’s heart races in her chest at his touch, Cardan’s lips moving from her hands as he leans forward, finding her neck. Despite the fact that they are in the hall, eyes finding them in the middle of the masses, she tilts her head, allowing him better access. She can feel his grin against her skin.

“Cardan,” she gasps, her hands gripping his jacket. She’s so warm from his touch, she fears she might catch aflame.

“Yes, my darling?” he ponders, his mouth sucking a bruise into the delicate skin of her neck.

Jude pulls back from him, gazing at him with heavy eyes. He frowns slightly, his enjoyment delayed. However, as she grabs his hand and pulls him from the hall and out the side door that leads to their chambers, his smile returns. Jude wonders, as she guides them through the winding halls of the palace, if this wasn’t his plan the entire time. 

The guards by their doors nod at them as Jude swings open the door, pulling Cardan inside before slamming it shut. His hands find her body quickly, pulling down the zipper that lines her side. He brushes the cape of her dress aside as he pulls down the dress, careful not to rip it. Jude isn’t sure she even cares about the gown as she steps out of it, completely bare when she rips the mask from her face. Cardan’s eyes watch her as she steps forward, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Before she can grab the bottom of his silk shirt, he grabs her and kisses her, the press of his lips against her own urgent and rough. 

Jude pulls on him hard, the delicate fabric of his top ripping in her grip. She opens her mouth and breathes him in, his tongue dancing against her own as they kiss. They both kick off her shoes as they move towards their bed, the movement of their mouths and hands never stopping, clothes falling to the floor of their chamber. Cardan spins her and her knees hit the mattress, causing her to fall against the sheets. Cardan is wearing nothing now, both of them naked, moonlight dancing through the windows and on the milky white of his skin. He’s so devastatingly beautiful that Jude fears her heart may burst.

Cardan’s hands meet her thighs, pushing them apart as he falls to his knees before her. She props herself up on her elbows, watching him as his hands graze her legs, his long fingers hot against her skin. Her own hands shake, the nerves in her system at an all time high. Every time with Cardan is like this, the emotion flowing through her like a rushing river. Oh, how she loves him.

“My dearest Jude,” Cardan breathes, his mouth moving closer to her center, the hot air of his breath causing her to shiver, “I’m going to make you scream. Your voice will be like birdsong to the folk of Faerie.”

Jude shakes as Cardan’s tongue finds her core, licking a slow, hot stripe. Her teeth bite down hard on her lip as she moans, her shaking hands gripping their sheets.

Cardan’s hands pull her hips closer, his fingers pressing bruises into them. Like a man starved, he feasts on her. Jude is dizzy with heat and pleasure, her lungs unable to find enough air. He tongues at her clit with fervor, making her tremble and whimper. Her mind is a constant thrumming of his name, his tongue, his everything. Cardan stays buried in her, his tongue driving her wild as time ticks on.

Jude’s heart stutters in her chest when his teeth pull lightly on her clit, the pain delicious, and a groan falls from her lips before she can stop it. Cardan grins viciously against her, pulling back so he can meet her eyes. His wicked mouth is glistening and Jude’s eyes roll back in her head.

“I said I’d make you scream. Don’t make me break that promise, my Queen.”

At that, he dives back in, this time his fingers finding her core, two digits entering her along with his tongue. 

“Oh god,” Jude moans, her hands shoving his crown from his inky hair so she can grip it with her fingers.

She pulls him closer and Cardan moves gladly. Her hips move on their own accord as she practically rides his mouth. His tongue and fingers move inside her, curling up as he pumps them, finding her sweet spot and causing her back to arch. Despite her teeth drawing blood from her lip, they do nothing to drown out her moans. Her skin is on fire, the pleasure in her blood thrumming all through her.

When Cardan’s teeth find her clit again, Jude has to clap a hand to her mouth to stop the scream erupting from her throat. Part of her, ever wanting to defy Cardan, wants to keep the sounds at bay. She knows she’s only biding time.

Unsatisfied, Cardan pulls back and jerks, moving them both backwards onto the floor. He falls to his back and pulls on her hips, her knees meeting the floor beside his ears. He looks up at her as she hovers over him, her bright pink cunt glistening, waiting for him to dive back in. Jude looks down at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of pleasure, every nerve a livewire under her skin. She lingers over his face, watching as he lifts up, his tongue licking slowly up her folds, teasing her.

With nothing to grab and find purchase, her hands find her breasts, pulling at her nipples as she rides him. Cardan’s eyes have closed now, immersing himself in the taste of her. Warmth bubbles at the base of her spine as he tongues at her, pulling on her clit and sucking, pulling noises from her throat as he does.

After several more minutes of slow torture, Cardan’s mouth leaves her for only a moment. His long fingers brush against her clit with fervor as his black eyes find her own.

“Come, my dear Jude. Scream for me, my darling nemesis.”

At his words, Jude’s climax slams into her with the force of thunder and lightening. A scream tears from her, her orgasm shaking her to her very core. Her vision whites out as she rides his mouth once again, his tongue finding her to maximize her pleasure. Her hips stutter and then slow as she comes down from the high, her thighs giving out as she falls forward and rolls off of Cardan.

The softness of their rug welcomes her, her body exhausted from the ordeal Cardan just put her through. A smile graces his mouth as he turns towards her, pulling her closer to him. She smiles back at him, delirious with happiness, her love for him blooming like a wildflower in her chest.

“I love you,” she murmurs, her body curling into his.

“You are my everything,” Cardan returns, his voice heavy with sleep.

Jude’s thoughts are slow and relaxed as she stays curled into Cardan’s embrace, his tail finding a place wrapped around her calf. As she drifts off, Cardan’s lips find her temple, planting a kiss there. 

She will return the favor, she thinks, as she finally drifts off into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and wanna see more, come follow me on tumblr
> 
> @lizziebxnnet


End file.
